What if?
by Queen of Locked Hearts
Summary: What if in episode 6 Chat Noir had opened that door to see who Ladybug really is.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug sadly.**

 _Thoughts will be italicized_

Ladybug and Chat Noir just finished fighting Lady Wifi and are now in the hotel lobby. Ladybug was looking around frantically for some place to transform when she spotted the closet. Just as she was going inside Chat Noir grabbed the door.

"Wait. I won't tell anyone! I promise!" Chat said putting up a hand.

"Let's just keep it a secret. Even between us." Ladybug said before closing the closet door.

Chat Noir just stood there with a half frown on his face before he put his hand on the door knob.

The purple flash of Ladybugs transformation could be seen through the door. _Just a little peek that's all._ Chat thought to himself as he pulled the door slightly. He saw the back of the girl of his dreams and she seemed to be holding something.

"Phew! That was close!" A high pitched voice said. Chat assumed that it was Ladybug's Kwami.

"Good thing he didn't follow us." Ladybug said turning her head slightly. Chat Noir grew wide eyed when he saw who the girl was. Chat turn tailed and high tailed it outta there before Marinette realized he was still there. Chat Noir now Adrien was outside of the hotel. He still couldn't process what he had just learned. Ladybug was Marinette. His lady had been so close to him this entire time. Adrien was now thinking back to every interaction he had had with Marinette and how it seem impossible for her to be Ladybug, but as he was thinking he had also realized how similar the two were.

"The girl of your dreams! Right THERE! You had the purrfect chance to show her who you really are as well. What are you thinking!" Plagg said now that he was free from the ring.

"That's the problem. I don't think when I'm with her. But I can't believe it. MARINETTE IS LADYBUG!" Adrien said grasping his head still trying to make sense of things. _Should I keep it a secret that I know her identity? Or should I just tell her? Won't she be mad that I betrayed her trust? Now that I think about it I don't know much about Marinette other than that she's in all my classes and that she's good at designing clothes. Maybe I'll keep it a secret until I find out more about her._ Adrien thought to himself as he walked home.

As Adrien got home he went straight to bed so much had happened to him today his brain was fired. Plagg had felt sorry for him seeing as how conflicted Adrien was that he even tried to share some of his cheese with Adrien. Adrien had thanked him for the offer, but denied it which was okay with Plagg. _Maybe I'll be able to make sense of this tomorrow._ Was the last thing Adrien thought before he closed his eyes to sleep.

 **This is my first LadyNoir/Adrienette fanfic please leave reviews to let me know if I should continue or not. Also I know its kinda short but it was just a idea that popped into my head.**


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien awoke the next morning from a restless night's sleep. He still hadn't managed to fully processed the fact the his lady the girl he had a crush on for the longest time was Marinette. A girl from his class that he knew almost nothing about other than that she was great at designing clothes, her best friend was Alya and that she was constantly fighting with Chole. As Adrien prepared to go to school he was going to make it his personal mission to find out more about Marinette. The only problem is that whenever she spoke to him she always seems as if the cat had got her tongue. _Am I really that intimidating where she can't speak to me?_ Adrien thought to himself on the way to school. _How will I be able to find out more about her if I can't even talk to her? Oh no what if I accidently let it slip that I know she's Ladybug? What am I going to do?_ Adrien thought as he was walking up the school steps. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even hear his friend Nino calling him.

"Yo Adrien. What's up man? You're like totally spaced out or something." Nino said draping his arm around Adrien as they walked to class.

"Nothing just a lot on my mind." Adrien said sighing as he took his seat.

A few moments later Marinette walked in with Alya. They were talking about something related to Ladybug, but Adrien didn't really care his focus was on Marinette. _She is quite cute once you get a good look at her._ Adrien thought as she was walking to her seat behind him. Adrien decided to give her a smile which caused her to nearly trip over her own feet. He was baffled once more Marinette was so clumsy sometimes she was nothing like Ladybug, but than again he was nothing like Chat Noir in real life. The bell had rung meaning that class was starting but all Adrien could focus on was the girl behind him. Meanwhile Marinette was on cloud nine. Adrien The boy she was head over heels in love with had smiled at her.

"Hey hey Alya was I dreaming or did Adrien really smile at me?" Marinette whispered to her best friend.

"He absolutely did. Maybe Adrien is finally taking a notice to you." Alya responded seeing how joyous Marinette was.

Marinette was so happy that she only heard about every other word the teacher was was pulled from her joyous state when she heard her name being called.

"Oh ho so kind of you to join us Marinette." Her teacher said standing next to her. "If you could so kindly repeat what I just said." The teacher said staring at Marinette. This caused her to blush because now the whole class was looking at her; even Adrien. Marinette just wanted the floor below her to open up and swallow her. That is until Adrien opened his mouth.

"You said that since history is not just the past but the present as well we will be working in pairs to create a presentation on a current event." Adrien said hoping he hadn't crossed any lines speaking up for Marinette.

"That's very good Adrien, but next time let Marinette answer. And since you seem to be so keen on helping her you and Marinette are the first pairs for the assignment." The teacher said walking back to her desk. Adrien was glad that he was partnered with her this way he could spend time with her and get to know her better. Marinette was back on cloud nine and at rock bottom at the same time. On one hand she was delighted that she could spend time with Adrien and on the other hand she was worried about how she could spend time with him and get the project done if she could even get out two words around him. Marinette was pulled from her thoughts by a very loud and annoyed Chloe.

"WHAT! My Adrikins (I don't know if I spelled that right) is not going to be partnered with someone like Marinette." Chloe yelled standing up at her desk.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette stood up at her desk and said with sudden confidence. "Chloe he's not your's and he was assigned as my partner."

"Ugh well we'll see what MY FATHER THE MAYOR has to say about this!" Chloe said with her hand out reached waiting for Sabrina to hand her her phone. Sabrina handed Chloe her phone in a fumbled motion almost dropping it, which caused Chloe to glare at her. As Chloe prepared to call her father there teacher spoke up.

"That's enough out of you girls. Chloe I decide the partners in class and I decided that Adrien and Marinette are going to be partners on this project. And I don't care what your father has to say about it. You had no right to interrupt the class like that and call my decision into question. Now sit down so we can resume class or shall I send you to the headmaster's office?"

Everyone was surprised by the teachers sudden outburst. Marinette and Chloe both returned to their seats and let their teacher continue assigning partners.

"Okay now that the disturbance is over" The teacher said glancing in Chloe's direction causing her to huff. "Let's see next partners will be Sabrina and Max, Alya and Nino, Chloe and Kim, Alix…." Their teacher was cut off once again by Chloe standing up at her seat.

Chloe exploded at the teacher, she was now yelling "ME AND KIM! Oh now that is something I just won't stand for. First you deny me my right to work with Adrien and then you give me this meat head as my partner. Also"

"THAT IS ENOUGH. Chloe go to the headmaster's office RIGHT NOW!" The teacher exclaimed."

Chloe just pouted and snapped her fingers waiting for Sabrina to collect their belongings and she walked out the classroom with Sabrina close behind. The room fell silent until there teacher spoke up once again. She resumed calling out the rest of the pairs, but Marinette wasn't paying attention she was still fuming from her spat with Chloe. _How dare she try and claim Adrien as her own. I mean who wouldn't fall for him he's sweet and smart, not to mention athletic and… Now isn't the time to be daydreaming Marinette. You've got to figure out away to talk to Adrien._ Marinette thought to herself. She sighed as she placed both hands on the side of her head.

Alya looked over at her best friend and saw that she was concentrating hard on something. _Poor girl._ Alya turned her focus back to the boy sitting below her.

"Hey Nino, what do you think the projects gonna be on?" Alya asked tapping him on the head with her pencil.

"No idea. What do you think Adrien?" Nino asked his best friend.

Adrien just shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't really listening to Nino or Alya at the moment. He turned around to look at Marinette, but when he did Marinette just blushed and hid behind her sketch book. _Working with her is going to be harder than I thought._ Was the last thing Adrien thought before his attention was caught by the bell ringing.

"Okay that's all for today's class. Tomorrow I'll announce what the project topic is going to be." Their teacher said as the students began filing out of the classroom.

The rest of the day flew by before anyone realized and the students were soon exiting the school. Nino had caught up with Adrien at the front steps.

"Yo man so we hangin' today or what. I know that you don't have any shoots to rush off too." Nino asked draping his arm around Adrien.

"Sorry Nino, but I have something I need to do today." Adrien said. Nino understood and waved bye to Adrien as he hopped down the school steps. Adrien stood there and waited for Marinette to come out. She was talking to Alya when she did.

"Um hey Marinette. I was wondering if you had a few minutes. I wanted to talk to you about something." Adrien said approaching the two girls.

Alya just smiled and looked back and forth between the two. Marinette on the other hand was frozen solid. _OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! Adrien wants to talk to me. TO ME! Is it_ _about my crush on him?Did he find out?Does he feel the same way? It's ok ok because you got this. You got this. Oh no he's smiling. You don't got this._ Was all Marinette could think she couldn't even register the words about to come out of her mouth.

"Uh sorry can't the bread needs to bake my parents… Baking my mom with.. uh Dad and I umm.. Gotta go bye.." Was all Marinette could mutter out. Her face was red with embarrassment as she left Alya and Adrien standing there.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner, but between school, getting the flu, and having food poisoning I haven't had much time to write. How unlucky can a person be. Anyway Thank You so much to everyone who read and left reviews and wanted me to continue with my LadyNoir/ Adrienette fanfic. I'm definitely going to continue writing and as always your reviews are highly appreciated.**

Adrien was still standing next to Alya as Marinette ran as fast as she could away. He cast his glance over to Alya to see her shaking her head while sighing as her best friend ran off.

"Hey Alya does Marinette hate me or something?" It pained Adrien to ask since Marinette was his lady after all.

"What? Oh no she doesn't hate you" _more like she's so totally in love with you she can't think straight and acts like a fool_ "she just uhuh had something really important to do at home." _If I accidentally told Adrien that Marinette was in love with him she'd never forgive me._ "So what did you want to talk to Marinette about?" Alya asked now curious as to what the boy had wanted.

"Oh I had wanted to talk to Marinette about being project partners. She and I have never really talked before ya know. So I wanted to get to know her better so we could work on the project." Adrien said staring at Alya. She a small grin on her face. As if she knew something Adrien didn't. "You're her best friend Alya maybe you can give me some tips on how to get her to talk to me."

Just than a smile spread across Alya's face. " I'll do you one even better." She said before taking out a notebook from her bag and scribbling something down on a piece of paper. Alya handed it to Adrien before she walk off. Adrien stood there confused for a minute. He was about to open the paper Alya had given him when he heard a familiar car horn honking. His driver was signaling that it was time to go. So Adrien just stuffed the paper in his pocket and got in the car. As they drove off in the direction of his home plagg started to move in his bag.

"Hey let me outta here already!" Plagg whisper yelled at Adrien from his bag.

"Not just yet. But don't worry we're almost home." Adrien said reassuring the little kwami. The ride was mostly silent which caused Adrien's thoughts to drift back to Ladybug or rather Marinette. He suddenly remembered the paper Alya had given him. Once he took it out and opened it he had realized that Alya had given him Marinette's address. His eyes went wide for a moment before he told his driver to stop.

"We're going to make a slight detour on the way home.I need you to take me to this address." Adrien said handing the driver the paper.

"What are you doing?" Plagg asked from his bag.

"Not thinking." Was all Adrien had said which caused the black kwami much confusion. Not wanting to miss any of the action Plagg flew from Adrien's bag into his shirt pocket.

Minutes later Adrien had arrived at the address. Even from the outside the smell of warm bread pervaded through the air. The aromas coming from the shop were heavenly. Adrien had to remind himself why he was there. He enter the shop and looked around there were a few customers picking out breads and there was a large man behind the register. Adrien walked up to the stern looking man not really sure of what to say.

"Umm hello sir. I'm a classmate of Marinette's and I was wondering if she was home." Adrien said hoping he had made a good impression on the man he had assumed was her father.

"Oh you're a classmate of Mari's (I just thought it would sound nice to have her parents call her that) huh. She's upstairs in her room go right on up." Marinette's father said gesturing him to the stairs.

Adrien found himself in Marinette's living room where a woman who he assumed was her mother was coming out the kitchen. "Oh hello are you one of Mari's friends?" her mother asked him.

Adrien thought for a moment. _Well it's not like we're close enough to be friends. At most probably acquaintances. Except when we're ladybug and chat noir._ Not really knowing what to say Adrien just nodded his head.

The woman smiled and went upstairs to call down Marinette. "Mari one of your friends is here to see you."

Marinette hadn't been expecting anyone. And if it was Alya she would've come right up. "Who is it?" Marinette called back. Just than her mother had realized she never got the boys name. She turned back to the young boy standing there waiting for him to reply.

"Oh uh Adrien. My name is Adrien Agreste ma'am."Adrien quickly replied.

Marinette mother smiled at how polite the boy was before she responded to her daughter. "Adrien."

Once Marinette heard his name escape her mother's lips she fell right out of her chair making a loud thump sound. _Why why why is Adrien downstairs. Did I do something wrong? Does he need something from me? This can't be happening! I'm not prepared for this! Oh no what if he comes in my room?_ Marinette was having a small breakdown. She began to change her screen saver on her computer and rip all her pictures of him off her wall. Once she was mostly satisfied with the state of her room she opened the door and zoomed past her mother.

"I..Hi fancy me being here. Uh no wait I mean you need something to me. From me. Uh did you need to speak with me?" Marinette said hoping her smile would cover up how nervous she was.

 _It's kinda cute how she fumbles over her words. But I still need to know why she does that._ Adrien thought to himself. "Actually yea I did want to talk to you, but you left school in a hurry. So I spoke with Alya and she gave me your address. I hope it's ok that I just showed up here." Adrien said to Marinette while was blushing.

"Oh Mari don't be rude. Why don't you show Adrien to your room. I'll bring up some snacks for you too." Her mother said as she emerged from the stairs.

Marinette just nodded and motioned for Adrien to follow her. As she was turning around Marinette tripped over her own feet and was expecting to fall hard on the ground, but it never came instead she felt two warm arms catch her. When Marinette turned her head she saw that she was leaning against Adrien. _He stopped me from falling. I'm in his arms. He's so warm, but was does this feel so familiar._ Marinette was getting lost in her thoughts and the feeling of Adrien's arms around her.

"Uh Marinette are you ok?" Adrien asked because she hadn't said anything or moved since he caught her. Not that he wasn't enjoying having his lady in his arms he still wanted to make sure she was ok.

Marinette's face suddenly turned bright red from her blush and she immediately got out of his arms. Not trusting herself on what she would say she just nodded and started for the stairs that lead to her room. Adrien afraid he had done something wrong had just silently followed her.

"Things not going purrfectly huh. She's in your arms one minute than she's leaving you as quickly as I devoured camembert." Plagg whispered as he peaked out of Adrien's pocket.

"Not now Plagg." Adrien said as he pushed Plagg back down in his pocket.

Marinette opened the hatch that lead to her room and Adrien followed her. Adrien took in the bright pink color of her room. It seemed to suit her. Her room was also quite spacious for being the attic. He followed Marinette as she sat at her computer and took the chair next to her. Adrien could tell that Marinette was nervous. And he didn't blame her he had unexpectedly shown up at her house and now he was in her room alone with her. _What if this was a chance for him to confront her about being Ladybug? But she would be shocked that he knew such a thing and would ask how he knew that. He would have to reveal that he is Cat Noir. Why was she so adamant about keeping their identities a secret? I guess I'll stick to the original plan and find out more about her first then find some way to get her to reveal that she is Ladybug._ Adrien thought as Marinette just stared down at her hands.

"Umm Adrien was there something you needed from me?" Marinette said while still staring at her hands.

"Actually Marinette I had been thinking that I don't know much about you and since we're gonna be partners for this project I thought I would be a good idea to get to know we each other a little." Adrien said with a small smile realizing how stupid he must've sounded.

"Really you wanted to know more about me?" Marinette asked with large blue eyes that concealed her feelings for him. Marinette hadn't realized that she inadvertently leaned closer to Adrien.


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien's face heated up slightly as Marinette had leaned closer to him. He didn't know why he was blushing after all it was just Marinette. _Clumsy and adorable Marinette. Wait did I just say adorable where did that come from? Even though she is my Ladybug I don't think I've ever used adorable as a way to describe her before. What is going on?_ Adrien thought as he moved back in his chair so Marinette wasn't so close to his face. He was about to say something when his phone rang. Adrien pulled his phone from his back pocket to see that it was his father's assistant calling to see where he was.

"I gotta take this." Was all he said as he got up from his seat and walked to the other side of the room.

Marinette just sat there not knowing what was going to happen next. _Adrien is curious about me? Does this mean he likes me? OH MY GOD WHAT DO I DO IF HE DOES? No nononono calm down Marinette what is it Alya always says don't jump to conclusions. Speaking off Alya how could she not give me a heads up that he was coming by. But back to the matter at hand. Adrien is in my room standing over there on the phone looking absolutely gorgeous. Ah it should be a crime to look that good while on the phone. Speaking of crime it's nice to have a day off from fighting akuma. I wonder what Cat Noir does in his days off. He probably flirts with every girl he sees. Not at all a gentlemen like Adrien. Huh? Did I seriously just compare Cat with Adrien._ Marinette thought shaking her head. There was no comparison needed when it came to Cat and Adrien right? Adrien had just got off the phone as Marinette was in the midst of shaking her head. She blushed deeply as she heard a small chuckle come from Adrien. _Oh great now he's laughing at me._ Marinette sighed while regaining her composure.

"Sorry Marinette it looks like I have a last minute photoshoot to go too, so I can't stay." Adrien said with a mixture of sadness and anger because he wanted to stay and talk to Marinette some more.

"Oh it's… it's fine." Marinette was saddened that her chance to spend time with Adrien was cut short especially since he had wanted to spend time with her.

Adrien could see that Marinette was sad that he had to leave so soon. "Hey Marinette how about we meet up after school tomorrow. That way we can work on the project and still get to talk."

She vigorously shook her head yes and was grateful that he had asked her to meet with him again. As Marinette was getting up to show Adrien out she slipped on some discarded designs on the floor only to be caught by Adrien once again. This time she was facing him and she felt her face turn red as he pulled her up to eye level. Her face was only inches away from his. Now Adrien had a blush on his face as well. Adrien didn't know what had come over him, but he felt the urge to kiss her. He had pulled Marinette closer by placing his arm on the small of her back while his other hand was lacing his fingers together with hers. Adrien began to lean forward and Marinette closed her eye's and placed her discarded hand on his chest. Marinette had felt as if time seemed to slow around the two of them in that moment. Their lips were only centimeters away when Marinette's parents burst through the hatch with a batch of cookies for them. Marinette had never moved so quickly in her life to get out of Adrien's arms before her parents realized what had happened.

Adrien and Marinette both still had blushes on their faces. Marinette's parents just looked back and forth between the two. Adrien spoke up first "Well umm thanks for talking with me Marinette. And thank you for your hospitality Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, but I've gotta go." Adrien said waiting for Marinette's parents to move away from the hatch. As Adrien made his way down the hatch he stopped just before his head completely disappeared from sight "Don't forget about tomorrow Marinette." Was all he said giving her a smile before he finished going down the stairs.

Marinette just stood there still with a blush sprawled across her face. Tikki had noticed that Marinette hadn't moved for a few minutes so she thought that she should check on her. "Marinette, hey Marinette are you okay?" Tikki asked waving her little hand in front of the poor girl.

"MARINETTE!" Tikki shouted in a high pitched scream.

"...w-we we almost ki-... Adrien.. he and I." Marinette muttered out trying to form whole sentences. Her eyes went wide for a moment before she promptly fainted.

"Marinette are you okay? Hey Marinette. You need to wake up. You can't stay on the floor. Oh geez come on Marinette." The frantic kwami said as she flew around the passed out Marinette poking at her face to try and get her to wake up. It was going to be a long night for the poor kwami.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien was done with his photo shoot and now back home in his room. He went to sit over at his computer; he immediately went to the LadyBlog without thinking. _I can't believe it I almost kissed Marinette. What came over me? That's not something I should be doing even if she is Ladybug. I haven't even told her my feelings for her. Wait my feelings for Marinette? Since when did I start having feelings for her and not just Ladybug. UGH why is this so hard._ As Adrien was finishing his thought Plagg came out from his hiding spot.

"Ah finally free at last." He said stretching out and floating over to Adrien's bed. "Hey Adrien what's wrong. Are you still obsessing over Marinette?"

With a heavy sigh Adrien responded to his kwami "I'm not obsessing over Marinette Plagg. It's just that I think I have feelings for her."

"And the problem is?" Plagg asked not fully understanding what Adrien's dilemma was.

"You wouldn't understand Plagg. Love is a complicated thing." Adrien said while scrolling through meaningless feeds about him and Ladybug.

"How so? You love Ladybug and you're finally realizing your feelings for Marinette. There one and the same person. Shouldn't you be happy?" Plagg said as he was curling up into a ball so he could go to sleep.

Adrien was shocked at how easily his little kwami had made his matter of the heart seem so simple. "Plagg what do you mean that I finally realized my feelings for Marinette?"

"It's amazing that you haven't seen it yet. And I would love to explain to you, but I am very tired so goodnight." The sleepy kwami said as his eyelids were falling.

Adrien was getting annoyed with his kwami so he got up to get the one thing that he knew would get Plagg to talk. Plagg didn't even bat an eye when Adrien got up and left the room. When Adrien came back he had a plate with three pieces of camembert on it. "Oh Plagg I have something for you."

At this Plagg lifted and eyelid and spotted the camembert on the plate in Adriens hands. "Oh Adrien you shouldn't have, but since you did I might as well eat it all not to be rude. My precious camembert!" Plagg said as he charged for the plate, but before he could reach it Adrien covered the plate.

"You only get this when you tell me what you mean."Adrien said smirking at the kwami.

"Why are you so mean to meeeeeeeeeeeee" Plagg said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh than I guess you don't want it than." Adrien said as he started to walk away with the cheese.

"AH wait wait. I'll tell you." Plagg said as he was grabbing onto Adriens shirt. "Well for starters you don't talk to many girls in your class, but you talk to her even if she doesn't respond back, you're also very nice to her and you always give her compliments on her skills as a designer. Second during the whole horrificator ordeal you were willing to kiss her and not Chole. (A/N: I know this came a few episodes after where I have this story set, but I really wanted to use this as an example) Lastly that blue scarf you love so much was from her. Now gimme the cheese."

"Firstly Plagg I'm nice to everyone. Second we were acting and kissing Marinette would've made for a better movie than me kissing Chloe. Wait what do you mean that my blue scarf is from Marinette? Natalie gave it to me saying that it was from my father." Adrien said still holding the cheese hostage from Plagg.

"The scarf has her scent on it. I'm a cat I know these things. Now cheese." Plagg said floating in front of Adrien's face. Adrien uncovered the plate and set it down on his computer desk so that Plagg wouldn't make a mess.

Adrien walked over to his bed to lie down. _Am I really that nice to Marinette? Also the scarf that I loved and thought was from my father is actually from her, but I'm sure I've worn it to school a couple of times so why didn't she say anything. Hmm what was her reaction the first time I wore it. I know she was there because Alya complimented me on it. FLASHBACK_

" _Yo nice scarf Adrien. Off the chain." Alya said with Marinette hiding behind her_

" _Yeah can you believe my dad got this for me. It's so awesome, he's given me the same lame pen for three years in a row."_

" _Wow I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it" Nino said_

" _Speaking of adults I know my father said you were a bad influence but.." I started, but Nino had cut me off._

" _We're good adrien don't sweat it. We're buds always and forever." Nino said as we walked into school. END OF FLASHBACK. Now that I think about it more closely Marinette seem shocked when I said it was from my dad, but why didn't she say anything about it afterwards. Ah Marinette my Ladybug why must things be so difficult._ Were Adrien's last thoughts before he closed his eyes and was drifting off to sleep once again thinking about Marinette.

 **Thanks for all the great reviews and feedback. I plan to post another chapter later this week so look forward to it and as always please leave reviews. THANK YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"AAAAAHHHHHH! Tikki why didn't you wake me earlier.?!" Marinette asked frantically as she was trying to get ready for school.

"I tried and I tried. All night Marinette, but after Adrien left you fainted." The tired kwami said her.

Marinette stopped in her frantic movements and felt her face heat up as she remembered her almost kiss with Adrien. _Oh no what will I do. I can barely talk with Adrien now how will talk with him today especially since I keep remembering what happened. Ugh my life sucks. This is a DISASTER!_

"Marinette don't you think you should hurry up you're already late as is." Tikki reminded Marinette pulling her out of her thoughts.

Marinette rushed to finish getting ready. When she got to school she had already missed half of the lesson. Marinette tried to sneak into the classroom but was caught immediately.

"Oh how nice of you to grace us with your presence Marinette. Is there a reason as to why you're so late" the teacher asked causing all the class to look at her including Adrien.

Marinette felt that her face must be bright red from the embarrassment of being late and having Adrien stare at her.

"Oh I umm...You see….there was..I have no excuse Miss. I'm sorry that I'm late." Marinette said hoping it was good enough to let her get out of trouble.

"Fine Marinette go to your seat and get the notes you missed from Alya or Adrien. This is your last freebie in my class." Her teacher said going back to teaching.

Marinette smiles gratefully at her teacher and then walked over to her seat as she passed Adrien he smiled then winked at her, which caused Marinette to turn crimson red and almost trip into her seat. _Is he trying to kill me? Does Adrien not know how hot he is? Please let me somehow make it through the day without completely embarrassing myself ._ Marinette thought to herself as her teacher was finishing up with the notes.

"Now class it's time for me to reveal what your history project is going to be on. The current event you will be working on is Ladybug and Chat Noir." Once their teacher finished the whole class started mumbling and chatting about how they were doing a project on Paris's two superheroes. "Now settle down I want you to compare Ladybug and Chat Noir to a famous couple in history and discuss the similarities and differences between the two also as to why you chose that couple. I'll let you have the rest of the class to discuss with your partner." The teacher was about to sit down at her desk but Chloe just had to speak up.

"Teacher this is not fair. Nino has Alya as his partner." Chloe interjected now standing.

"Yes I know I'm the one who created the partners Chloe. Do you have something against this partnership as well?" The teacher asked annoyed.

"Yes Alya runs the Ladyblog she practically knows everything about Ladybug and Chat Noir. It's unfair how much of an advantage they have in this project." Chloe said as if she was making a point.

"Chloe just because that's how Alya spends her extra time doesn't mean she and Nino will get an automatic A on the project. They still have to look up another historical couple for the comparison. If you're so adamant about it why don't you channel all this energy you have for nitpicking into focusing on the actual assignment. If you have any more complaints about the assignment you can take it up with the headmaster." The teacher said trying not to raise her voice.

After that Chloe sat back down and regrettably began working with her project partner Kim. Nino and Adrien turned around to face their project partners. Marinette just sat their with a smile on her face until Alya nudged her.

"So any idea on what historical couple you're gonna chose?" Nino asked to Adrien.

"Not sure yet, but I was thinking of Cleopatra and Anthony." Adrien said looking up to Marinette as if asking for approval.

"Wow that fits right in with Ladybug being around five thousand years old" Alya said while laughing "but since you guys are going to do that we'll have to come up with another couple."

The rest of the class period went by quickly as did the rest of the school day. Soon it was time for Marinette to meet up with Adrien outside so they could go to her place to work on the project.

"Alya I don't think I can do this. I mean Adrien is waiting for me, but I definitely can't face him right now. Ah I know I'll pretend to be sick, collapse, or have a broken bone maybe even"

"Stop!" Alya exclaimed at Marinette. "Why are you so nervous? You're even worse than normal. You spent yesterday with him right? Thanks to me of course. So there should be no problem with doing that again today. It's not as if you guys kissed or anything."

Marinette didn't respond to Alya she just stood there with a huge blush on her face, which told Alya everything.

"OH MY GOD. You did didn't you. HOW how could you not tell me something like this? Start talking girl." Alya said to Marinette while pulling her over to a bench.

" .AdrienandIdidn'tkissitwasanalmostkissandnowIcan' 'tknowwhatI'lldo,butifhedoesn'tthanmylifewillbeoverand"

"Marinette breathe girl."Alya said interrupting Marinette's fast paced tirade of what had happened yesterday. "Now slowly tell me what happened."

" he came over he said he wanted to get to know me better so I was really also caught me a few times after I tripped and then it kinda turned into an and I didn't kiss it was an almost kiss and now I can't tell if he likes me or is driving me crazy because if he does than I don't know what I'll do,but if he doesn't than my life will be over." Marinette sighed heavily after she finished.

"Well there's only one thing I can say. Get out there and kiss that boy. It's obvious that he likes you. He wouldn't try to kiss you if he didn't. You can thank me at your wedding for giving him your address. Good luck Marinette." Alya said getting up from the bench to push Marinette out the front doors of the school. Alya dragged Marinette down the stairs to where Adrien was talking to Nino while he waited for her.

"She's all your's Adrien sorry to keep you waiting. Let's go Nino." Alya said pushing Marinette into Adrien than grabbing Nino's arm pulling him away from the two.

"Are you okay Marinette?" Adrien asked staring at the girl in his arms.

"Oh yes...why I wouldn't be..I mean...ugh I'm fine." Marinette stammered out while quickly separating herself from Adrien.

"Um my driver is here so he can take us to your place. Is that okay?" Adrien asked looking at Marinette.

Marinette just nodded and got in the car, on the way to her place neither one said anything. Even when they got to Marinette's house they only spoke to greet her parents and were quietly sitting in her room for at least five minutes.

 _She isn't saying anything. It must be because of yesterday. Ugh I'm so stupid. I can't believe I tried to kiss her like that. Plagg said it's because I have feelings for Marinette. I definitely know that I love Ladybug, but Marinette is different. Marinette is clumsy, shy, and doesn't always speak her mind around me unlike Ladybug. But Marinette can also be kind, passionate and a sweet person not to mention she's so genuine huh I guess that's what I like about her. Did I just? I guess I did I like Marinette, alright I'm gonna do it. I'll tell Marinette how I feel than I'll tell her I'm Chat Noir. Hopefully she'll want to tell me she's Ladybug._ Adrien finished his inner monologue then cleared his throat which caught Marinette's attention. "Marinette I...I wanted to tell you"

 **Okay I'm going to stop there. I left you with a cliffie. Now don't hate me for this, but I just felt like this would be a good place to stop. Will Adrien be able to tell Marinette his feelings? How will Marinette react? Well if you want to know…. Please leave reviews and give feedback it helps so much and is greatly appreciated. The next chapter will be out probably around the middle of next week if not earlier so look forward to it kay.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Marinette I...I wanted to tell you" Adrien was interrupted by Marinette getting up from her seat.

"Ah Adrien we should get to work on the project. Um let me get my books." Marinette said running downstairs to get her bag. _Phew breathe Marinette breathe. Gah I can breathe later RIGHT NOW I'M FREAKING OUT! AH why did I do that? Adrien looked like he wanted to tell me something. What if he wanted to confess his feelings to me? And now he feels that I don't like him like that. He'll hate me forever end up with some supermodel or even worse Chloe. Than when I try to tell him my real feelings he'll think I'm a stalker and end up in jail and my life will be over._ Marinette was still freaking out over her inner monologue as her mother came up to her.

"Marinette I left some clafoutis, croissants, and palmier cookies out for you and Adrien. I didn't know what you'd want so I left a few options. Your father and I are going out to meet a customer and won't be back for…. Hey Mari are you listening to me!" Her mother said loudly.

"Wha umm yes mama I was listening. Anyway I need to go back upstairs I only came down for my textbook." Marinette said walking past her mother back to her made up to her room without incident and sat back next to Adrien. "So Adrien umm why did you want to use Anthony and Cleopatra for the comparison." She asked trying to stay focused on the book in front of her and not Adrien.

"Oh well I think about it Cleopatra was a strong, brave, and independent leader not to mention she was really beautiful like ladybug. While Antony was not only her lover, but he also protected her and died with her. Don't you think Chat Noir would do anything for his Ladybug. I mean he loves her."

"You think Chat Noir loves ladybug? What gives you that idea?" Marinette asked. She herself never thought that Chat Noir had feelings for her, what he loved was attention.

"I don't know from one man in love to another I can just tell." Adrien said not fully realizing what he had said

 _Adrien is in love with someone._ Marinette felt a mixture of emotions. _What if Adrien has someone that he was in love with and it wasn't me_. _But what if he feels the same way._ Marinette didn't say anything else about Ladybug and Chat Noir being in love because she didn't want to think about Adrien being in love with someone else. She turned her focus more onto the Cleopatra and Antony research aspect of the project. Marinette and Adrien worked in silence for a while before they had decided to take a break and began to joke around and play video games. Marinette also showed Adrien her latest designs and Adrien had even offered to model them for her if she needed help.

 _The more I learn about you Marinette the more I love you. Who would've guessed that Marinette is awesome at video games and can be great to hang out with when she's not nervous and tripping over her own feet._ Adrien's thoughts were interrupted by by the sound of his stomach growling. He blushed at his embarrassment.

"Sounds like someone's hungry. Come on let's go down stairs to see if my parents have anything. " Marinette said leading Adrien downstairs "Mama papa you guys here?"

"Hey it looks like they left you a note.

Dear Mari I know that you weren't listening to me earlier so I decided to leave you a note. Your father and I have gone to meet with a client about a large order. We should only be gone a few hours. There are some snacks on the counter for you and Adrien.

Love Mama

Well I guess that answers your question." Adrien said putting the note back down

"Ah you can sit on the couch and turn the Tv on while I get the snacks." Marinette said while rummaging through the fridge.

Adrien went to turn on the Tv and the news came on with the words breaking news flashing across the screen.

The news reporter was shown outside a candy store "An akumatized villain named Avidité Enfant is attacking this candy and wait what is that?" The news reporter asked pointing to a large cloud in the sky of what appeared to be candy.

Marinette stopped looking through the fridge. _Oh no not now. How will I sneak away from Adrien?_ Marinette thought as she walked to the couch.

 _Why isn't Marinette doing wait duh she can't transform if I'm here._ Adrien thought to himself. "Oh ah Marinette I just remembered I had to do something for uh my father. I completely forgot, so I need to go now, but uh if there's enough time left I'll be back." Adrien said heading out the door.

"Well that was weird" Marinette said to to herself.

"No time to waste Marinette. Chat Noir is probably already there." Tikki said flying out of Marinette's purse.

"You're right. Can't let that alley cat have all the spots on!" Marinette said transforming into Ladybug and heading out her window.

Unbeknownst to Marinette Adrien had been watching from the door. "Wow I still can't believe it. I definitely need to tell Marinette how I feel, but how?" Adrien said while leaning against the door.

"Hey lover boy. Not there's ever a time I'd voluntarily want to do work, but don't you think you should catch up to Ladybug?" Plagg said from Adrien's pocket.

"You're right. Plagg claws out!" Adrien said transforming into Chat Noir than rushing to Ladybugs side.

Ladybug was having a hard time dealing with Avidité Enfant. She was currently being attacked by toys brought to life.

"Well did the kitty finally wake up from his cat nap." Ladybug joked as she knocked down one of the dolls.

"Very funny my little buggy. But have no fear your cat in shining fur is here." Chat Noir said using his staff to knock out a couple of dolls before leaping over to her. "So where's the akuma?" He said wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her close, while using his staff to launch them onto the roof behind them.

Ladybug not pleased by his actions quickly removed herself from his arms. _Why does being in Chat Noir's arms feel so familiar. Of course he's had his arms around me before, but it feels different. FLASHBACK_

" _..._ _Don't you think Chat Noir would do anything for his Ladybug. I mean he loves her." Adrien said to Marinette. END OF FLASHBACK_

 _Nonono I can't be thinking like that especially now. But I can't help and wonder if Chat Noir really loves me I mean Ladybug. No it can't be._ Marinette thought to herself, but was interrupted by Chat Noir repeating his question. "Sorry what did you say Chat Noir?" Marinette asked blushing slightly.

"Hmm that not like you my lady. You were spacing out." Chat Noir said taking a step closer. _It's now or never. I can do this._ Adrien thought to himself. "Princess I have something I want no that I need to tell you." Chat Noir said taking Ladybug's hand in his.

 _What could he possibly want to tell me now. I mean we're in the middle of a battle. Wait did he call me princess? He's only called me that as Marinette. Why the sudden change?_ Marinette thought to herself. She remained docile as Chat Noir was now only a few centimeters in front of her.

"Ladybug I..I..I I lov" Chat Noir began to say, but couldn't as a creature made of candy came out of nowhere and separated the two. _Ugh there's always something._ "My lady where's the akuma?"

"In the lollipop Avidité Enfant is holding. You get the lollipop and I'll deal with this sticky situation here." Ladybug said while using her yoyo to knock back the monster then used her lucky charm to get rid of it . She watched as Chat Noir hopped down from the roof and went after Avidité Enfant. Ladybug was amazed as Chat Noir got the lollipop away from the kid by giving him a bigger one. She used her yoyo to lower herself down to where Chat Noir was.

"A sweet for my sweet." Chat Noir said making a grand bowing gesture and hand her the lollipop.

"Oh you shouldn't have, too bad I don't like sweets all that much." Ladybug said dropping the lollipop and capturing the akuma. She than threw her lucky charm in the air and everything went back to normal.

"Pound it." Ladybug and Chat Noir said in sync fistbumping each other. Just as they finished Ladybug's miraculous was on it's last spot. "Well looks like my times almost up." Ladybug said preparing to throw her yoyo.

"Wait Ladybug" Chat Noir said as he grabbed her arm.

Avidité Enfant - kid greed

clafoutis, croissants, and palmier cookies - all different types of french pastries

 **As promised here is the next chapter. Now don't hate me *ducks because of all the things being thrown* I know a lot of you are waiting for the confession and to see if Adrien will be able to tell Marinette the truth. Well I wanted to stop here because I'm evil Mwhahahah. Jk jk I stopped because this chapter felt long so the next chapter will either be up later tonight or tomorrow. Thank Chu. Also leaves reviews as always, it's great to know that people actually like what I'm writing.**

" **Yeah yeah they get it you're grateful, but could you hurry up and write the kiss between me and Ladybug already." Chat Noir demands glaring at me.**

" **Chat Noir leave her alone." Ladybug comes in and wraps him up in her yoyo.**

" **Thanks Ladybug" I say giving her a hug.**

" **Please be patient with the author even though she enjoys writing she also enjoys the reviews and reactions that come along with the cliffhangers. Well that's all until next time. Bye." Ladybug says dragging Chat Noir out with her.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Chat Noir what are you doing? You know my transformation is almost up." Ladybug said to Chat Noir.

"I know that's why I'm doing this." Chat Noir said. He picked up Ladybug bridal style and jumped up to a nearby roof so she wouldn't transform in front of the public.

"Chat Noir put me down. What's going on?" Ladybug with anger slowly creeping onto her face.

"This." Was all Chat Noir said as he leaned down and passionately kissed Ladybug trying to convey all the feelings he had kept for her all this time. For a second he was going to stop because Ladybug wasn't responding to his kiss at all. As he started to pull away Ladybug's hands shot up and pulled his face back down to hers. She didn't really understand why she had done it, but she was glad that she did. Ladybug felt like 1000 fireworks had gone off as she kissed him snaked her arms around his neck so she could feel his soft hair. A rush of heat overcame her and spread throughout her whole body settling on her cheeks leaving a deep crimson blush. She was so preoccupied with the kiss she didn't realize her transformation had worn off. When they finally broke the kiss for air.

"Chat Noir why why did you do that?" Ladybug ask panting slightly.

"Because I love you Marinette." Chat Noir said staring into her cerulean blue eyes.

 _Huh did he just say Marinette. But how would he know that I'm still Ladybug._ Marinette thought to herself, that's when she realized that her transformation had worn off. Marinette scrambled to get out of Chat Noir's arms.

"What? When did? How long have you known?" Marinette asked with hurt in her eyes.

"Since we took done lady Wi-Fi." Chat Noir said trying to grab her arm.

Marinette had evaded his attempt. "How could you do this? I thought we had a trust. Neither one of us was supposed to show each other who we really are. Yet you broke that. Why did you do it?"

"Like I said Marinette I'm in love with you." Chat Noir said pleading to her.

"Well well I don't love you. I already have someone that I love." Marinette said with her back to him.

"Princess why are you being like this, you can't tell me you didn't feel anything with that kiss" Chat Noir said spinning her around and pulling her close to him.

A large blush spread across Marinette's face "even so I'm still in love with someone else."

Chat Noir was heartbroken that Marinette was in love with someone else. "Well can I at least know the name of the man I'm losing you too?"

"If it will get you off my back fine. You probably don't know him, but his name is Adrien Agreste."

Chat Noir didn't say anything. _Did she just say…. that she's in love with me. This is too purrfect. While I as Chat Noir was in love with Ladybug, she as Marinette was in love with Adrien._ Chat Noir couldn't help but laugh at the way things had worked out.

"What's so funny you furball?" Marinette said escaping his grasp once more.

Chat Noir didn't say anything he just pounced onto Marinette kissing her once more, but he used too much force and both of them ended up on the ground.

"Chat Noir what's wrong with you didn't I just say I was in love with Adrien." Marinette looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"Ah yes you did. So if you don't mind me asking princess why haven't you asked out this Adrien before?" He really wanted to know why Marinette hadn't acted on her feelings before, but then again it took him this long to realize he loved not only Ladybug, but Marinette as well.

"Adrien is just so perfect. He's smart, nice, handsome, irresistible, and so much more. While I'm just well me. Every time I see him I get embarrassed and feel like fainting." Marinette said sitting up and wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Wow you love him that much huh?" Chat Noir said sitting next to her Indian style. "You should just ask him out."

"Yea right I would, but I'd never get the chance too." Marinette said putting her head on her knees.

"Well you could ask him right now if you want to." Chat Noir said which cause Marinette to look over at him.

He undid his transformation and Marinette went wide eyed. She couldn't believe it that sitting next to her was Adrien. Marinette was so shocked that she blacked out for a minute. She awoke to Adrien calling her name.

"Marinette, Marinette. Hey Mari!" Adrien said shaking Marinette by her shoulders.

"Oh A..Adrien! What are you doing here? Actually what am I doing here? It's was all a dream..I mean you're a dream an uh I'm gonna stop talking now." Marinette said all flustered. "Wait did you just call me Mari? I mean there's nothing wrong with it just I uh wouldn't expect it from you. I mean only my parents not even Alya call me Mari so I uh oh nevermind."

 _Oh no she's going back to being nervous._ Adrien then asked, "Marinette what's the last thing you remember?"

"Huh I uh Ladybug? The Avidité Enfant and…..Chat Noir." Marinette's eyes went wide as she realized that everything that had just happened was real. Marinette tried to get up and run away, but she tripped over her own feet and ended up in Adrien's lap.

"You know I never thought that my princess would be this close to me. Please forgive me Marinette I know I broke the promise we had as Ladybug and Chat Noir, but think about it. As Chat Noir and Adrien I loved Ladybug and later realized I had also loved Marinette. And you Marinette loved me as Adrien and I'm pretty sure that kiss just now made you fall in love with Chat Noir." Adrien said wrapping his arms around Marinette.

Marinette just sat there still trying to comprehend everything that had just happened. _Adrien was Chat Noir! I..I..I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! How is the sweet, cool, polite Adrien the same person and that attention hog, who does nothing, but make bad puns and flirt with everyone. Well maybe I'm being too hard on Chat Noir he has had my back tons of times and… Ugh Adrien is Chat Noir who just just…. wait that means Adrien kissed me twice._ Marinette felt as if her face was on fire from how hot it felt.

"Um Marinette are you okay? You haven't said anything in awhile." Adrien asked bringing his head down next to hers.

"Wha..what I'm not to sure if I'm okay, but I'll manage some how. For now let's go back to my place we've got a lot to talk about." Marinette said looking at Adrien.

Adrien just nodded in agreement with her. Soon they made it back to Marinette's place, which was difficult because neither one of them could transform and they had been on a roof. Much to their surprise Marinette's parents hadn't gotten back yet. They went back up to Marinette's room. Adrien introduced Plagg to Marinette and Marinette did the same thing with Tikki. The two kwami had a chance to catch up with each other and tell their partners about the previous Ladybug's and Chat Noir's and how they always managed to find each other no matter what lifetime they were in. Plagg warmed up to Marinette really quickly because she brought him a whole plate of cheese. Of course Tikki got cookies. Somewhere between telling each other how they acquired their miraculous and how they fell in love with each other Marinette and Adrien ended up kissing again this time Marinette was sitting on Adrien's lap. They were both too preoccupied they didn't hear Marinette's parent's come back home.

"Hmm is Mari still up there working on that project with Adrien?" Marinette's father asked.

"I don't know dear, but I'll check those two are probably hungry again." Marinette's mother said. As she walks up to the hatch she here's 'Adrien I love you.' _hmm Adrien must have gone home already. Honestly I can't believe I didn't recognize him when he was first here. Mari had him as her screensaver not to mention all those posters._ Her mother thought as she opened the hatch "Mari stop talking to all those poster and…." Her mother stopped as she saw her daughter mid makeout session with Adrien. "Oh my sorry for barging in. HONEY START PREPARING FOR A WEDDING! Well I'll leave you two alone than." Her mother said retreating down the hatch.

"Ah wait mama no it's"Marinette was cut off by a loud thud sound. She had suspected that her father had fainted from what her mother said.

Adrien didn't say anything he just smiled and and held Marinette closer to him. _I wish I could hold her forever like this._ He thought to himself as he placed a gentle kiss on Marinette's forehead.

"Adrien I love you."

"I love you too princess."

 **Yea I completed my first LadyNoir/Adrienette fanfic. Thanks to everyone who supported me and wanted me to continue, but this fic is now over. I'll definitely write more Ladybug x Chat Noir in the future.**


End file.
